


Let It (Simon) Snow

by ofstardustandbruises



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, for serelinda on tumblr!, merry christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!, simon snow secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardustandbruises/pseuds/ofstardustandbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is wondering whether his gift is good enough for his boyfriend, Simon. Who knew that Simon would accidentally break it before Baz finds out if he got the gift right after all?</p>
<p>For the Simon Snow Secret Santa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It (Simon) Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serelinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serelinda/gifts).



Simon was staying at Aunt Fiona’s place for Christmas. Or really, it was my place, but it just didn’t feel like home yet. It never really felt like home until Simon comes tearing in the flat, looking for some way to ruin the order that I meticulously restore every time he leaves. He’s the entropy to my universe.

But I don’t think I really mind.

It was hard thinking of what to get Simon for Christmas, because he never actually said what he _wanted_. The Crucible may have cast us together for seven years, and I may have watched him open his presents from Bunce, Wellbelove, Ebb, and the Mage for many years, but that didn’t mean I knew what to get him now. Now that he was my boyfriend and I was hopelessly in love with him, that is.

_Is this really any good?_ I thought, tossing his present in my hands, watching it go up and down and up and back down again. In the light, it looked like a crystal ball we’d have to look in for third year scrying class. I think once I saw myself kissing Simon, but that may have been a thirteen year old me’s wishful thinking. _If it is, I should probably be more careful with it._ It landed in my hands once more, and I set it on the mantle. If I played my cards right, Simon wouldn’t notice until he’d successfully destroyed the other rooms in my flat. Simon always saved the best for last.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped, looking at the clock. 6:00. Simon was finally right on time. A quick **_Wrap it up!_** covered the gift with midnight blue paper, the sparse glitter making it look like the weather outside: snowing and the stars twinkling. When I finally opened the door, Simon was staring slightly up at me, a lopsided grin on his face. His curls were drenched in snow, his nose and cheeks red from the cold, and he held a gift in his mittened hands. I saw his tail peeking out the back, waving back and forth like a contented cat’s tail.

“Can I come in?” he asked, the grin still standing strong.

“Yes, of course, Snow. But wipe your feet,” I said, taking the gift from him and placing it on the table next to the door. “And take your coat off; you’ll burn up inside here.”

“Yeah, it’s a little toasty in here, Baz,” Simon said, complying with my orders, frowning slightly, looking at me funny. “Are you sick or something? You seem flushed, which is unusual, since you’re dead. Vampire dead.”

“I’m well aware of what I am, Simon,” I replied dryly, flopping down on the couch like Simon usually would, and he followed, sitting slowly down, like _I_ would. “And I’m fine. Just getting into the holiday spirit.”

Simon raised an eyebrow at me, acting more like me and I like him. Was a switching spell put on us? “Okay, now you have to tell me what’s wrong. You’re not usually like this. It doesn’t make sense coming from you.”

“I’m just worried!”

“Worried about what?”

“The gift I got for you.”

“So?”

“I’m worried it’s not good enough for you,” I muttered, tired of the short interrogation.

Simon smiled. “Of course it’s going to be good enough for me,” he said, leaning over and pecking my cheek. “It’s from you, Baz.”

“Well, do you want to open it or not?” I sighed. Maybe we could get this disappointment of a gift over with…

“I want you to open mine first, but I don’t feel like walking the two metres over to the table to get it,” he laughed, obviously pleased with _his_ present.

“ ** _Come here, boy!_** ” I spelled, and the gift (poorly wrapped, but it was Simon, so what did you expect? I still loved him anyway) came whizzing toward me. “Crowley, I always feel like I’m calling a dog when I say that.”

“Yeah, but it’s a fun spell. Now open it!” Simon was practically bouncing.

I slowly peeled away the wrinkled paper, and inside was a book. Leather bound and gold leafed pages, the book was called _Fathers and Children_. I’d never heard of it before.

I must have said the last bit out loud, because Simon said, “Penelope gave that book to me one year out of the blue. Not that exact copy, obviously, but it was a really good book. And there’s a character in there who’s a lot like you: Bazarov. I call him Baz for short. I thought you’d like it.”

My mouth was agape. It was a beautiful book, and it clearly meant a lot to Simon. My gift was obviously terrible.

“It’s beautiful, I love it, Simon. Thank you,” I said, capturing his mouth for a quick kiss. I could tell Simon wanted a little more, but he’d just have to wait. “Mine’s on the mantle.”

Simon pounced up, and grabbed the gift, but before he could open it, it slipped out of his hands and shattered.

“Shit! Baz, I’m so sorry. You can fix it, right? Crowley, I am the sorriest boyfriend there could ever be.”

Truth be told, I would rather leave the present broken and forget I ever got it for him, but I waved my hand in the direction of the glass shards, said **_I can fix it_** , and the snowglobe reassembled itself in Simon’s hands.

In Simon’s hands was a snowglobe, and the fake snow was swirling around two figures dancing in a circle. One a vampire, and the other a blond haired boy with wings and a tail. It was a snowglobe of my leaving ceremony, when I finally admitted to myself that with Simon was home.

“It’s not much, and it’s not great, but Happy Christmas, Simon,” I mumbled, turning away from him. I didn’t want to see his reaction.

“This is the most wonderful present from the most wonderful boyfriend at the most wonderful time of the year,” Simon stated, squatting right in front of me to look me in the eyes. “I love it, and I don’t know what you were worried about.”

Then he took my hand, pulling me up to dance with him (he’s gotten loads better), as he hummed a song I couldn’t quite place. He kissed my forehead, and I couldn’t be sure, but I was positive it was snowing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, Serelinda! I'm your secret Santa: mattmurdockmypay on tumblr, ofstardustandbruises on AO3! I hope you are having a wonderful holiday and that you like this gift!!


End file.
